Modern fashion trends dictate an ever evolving and changing popularity. Clothing and accessories that are considered cutting edge today are considered passe tomorrow. In keeping with these trends, society's strong desire to be different and its willingness to be judged by the clothes and fashions that one wears, the industry is constantly searching for new and innovative styles that will help to define the next fashion trend. Not limited strictly to clothing, this need for innovation extends to all areas of personal and household fashion, including that of accessories, particularly timepieces.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a timekeeping device such as a clock with an ornamental and decorative sports theme. U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,642 in the name of Rikkers discloses a clock assembly with an enlarged planar support for receiving a picture and a secondary support surface for receiving a second picture. The Rikkers device does not include interchangeable sports motif characters with a detachable face with corresponding insignia thereon as in the present invention.
Other devices particularly concerned with the ornamental design for a clock or other timepiece with a sports motif have been issued, notably U.S. Pat. No. D343,126 issued in the name of McNeely; U.S. Pat. No. D325,349 issued in the name of Perri; U.S. Pat. No. D302,796 issued in the name of Goolsby; U.S. Pat. No. D373,314 issued in the name of Staszak; and, U.S. Pat. No. D411,962 issued in the name of Hewitt. None of these patents, although unique in their own rights, specifically describes the present invention.
None of the prior art particularly describes a novel timepiece with removable and interchangeable panels with a sports motif. Accordingly, there is a constant need for new and innovative ideas to create new styles.